Unforgotten Words
by Mr Steal Your Girl
Summary: Humphrey hears Kate say terrible things about him and is heartbroken. He leaves Jasper, swearing to never love again, but will a romantic encounter with a she-wolf occur while he's by himself in the woods? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm not dead and it was my birthday today so...*throws confetti* Happy Birthday to me! Well guys, I've been pondering this story for awhile now and thought I should give it a shot! If you guys like the first chapter, then I will keep it coming! On the other hand if you don't like it I won't update this anymore! I've been losing motivation AGAIN in my work on here on FF. So this may be the last chapter I update this summer...or even ever! The only thing that gives me motivation is really...your guys reviews! So I ask of you now, PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Humphrey's POV_

It was cold in the den this winter evening. It is even colder since Kate, who is out with her friends, isn't lying next to me. It has been the third night in a row I've slept in my cave by myself and we have only been married for about seven days! I slowly got up off the cold rock ground and stretch my muscles.

"I'm going to have a talk with her", I said as I stormed out of the den furiously. On the way to Kate's friends house I saw Salty walking back to his den.

"Hey Salty" I greeted Salty half-heartedly. Salty studied me for a second then said, "Hey buddy, what's wrong?". I would never usually tell anybody my feelings, but since Salty is one of my closest buds, I said, "Well Kate and I have been married for what? A week now! And she hasn't even slept with me for three straight days! I'm just going to her friend's party to see what's up" I said now staring at the fully lit moon. I remember when Kate and I rode that train home and howled together at the moonlight. Our voices just fit perfectly together. I thought she was my soul-mate back then, but now I may be second guessing myself. I then looked back at Salty, noticing his shocked expression.

"Uh Humphrey, I wouldn't go to that party if I was you", he said his paw now tapping nervously on the grass.

"Why" I asked stupidly. He's never going to give me a truthful answer.

"Uh, Well, It's pack curfew right now!" Salty spit out.

"Psh, who actually listens to that", I scoffed.

"Look Salty, I'm going there and that's final", I sighed brushing past him and towards the party. I heard some sound come out of Salty's mouth as I brushed past him, but I was to worked up to care. I just want to sleep with my wife, is that so much to ask for?

As I walked up to the den where the part was I snuck quietly behind a rock looking for Kate. As I darted my eyes around I finally found her. The sight I saw was the most heartwrenching thing I could've seen that night. Kate, my wife, was locking lips with...with...BARF! As they pulled thier muzzles apart I heard them talk.

"But...Kate.." I heard Garth pant.

"What...about...you...and...Humphrey" Garth seemed almost out of breath.

"Oh that Omega?" Kate scoffed.

"I only used him to get off of Alpha work more. Since I married an Omega that means I can leave early to take care of him", Kate said slyly. I don't need to be taken care of! I should remind her of who saved her in that caribou stampede. I couldn't take aby more of this. I lept out from behind the rock and growled viciously at them. At first Kate seemed frightened and then really guilty. Garth just sat thier, dumbfounded.

"Humphrey? Uh, how much did you hear?" Kate giggled nervously.

"I've heard and SEEN everything" I said, starting to hear my voice breaking. I can't cry here! I don't want her to see me upset!

"I-I l-loved you" I said tears startign to stream down my face.

"Humphrey, I-" She didn't even finish her sentence as I broke off running.

**Ta-Da! Please review if you want more chapters!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone!**

**Well, you could say it took me a bit to update this, but here it is! Wow! 20** **reviews with only 1 chapter! That is unheard of and all I can thank here is you guys! You guys really give me motiviation to write! Before I start this chapter I would like to point over at another amazing A&amp;O FF, called One Night Only! It's really amazing and it's written by the fantastic TheChriZ1995! Actually, you should check out all of TheChriz's stories since they are all so great! Also, if anyone could PM me about some good animes to watch, since I've gone dry with good anime. Preferabaly ones with good stories. Anyway let us start the chapter! ;D**

_Humphrey's POV_

I didn't know where I was going or where I wanted to go. All I knew is that I wanted to get away from there. How could she? How could she play me like that? Wow Humphrey, you idiot, did you really think a beautiful Alpha like that was going for a Omega?

As I kept running I noticed a sign saying "Now Leaving Jasper Park". I didn't even care and quickly sprinted past the sign. I can't live there anymore. The only real reason why I was there was for her. Now, I have no reason to stay. After a while of running I started to slow down. Now there was a sign saying "Welcome to Antler Park". As I came up to the sign my stomach started to rumble. I need food now or I'm going to starve. I realized then and there that maybe lone wolf life would be promblematic since I have no training in hunting food down whatsoever.

"Well, there's no better time to practice than now..." I whispered, smirking to myself.

I then started off by sniffing for a caribou scent. I started to walk down, deeper into Antler Park and into the woods. As I walked deeper the stronger the caribou scents' grew. Wow! There must be a buch of them! I then quickly hurried along and finally came to a huge clearing with a bunch of caribou roaming around. I then crouched down, into hunting position, and slowly and carefully inched my way up to the closest caribou. I got as close as I can and readied myself for the takedown. With one awkward motion I jumped, barely getting off the ground, and took hold of the caribou's leg with my jaws. I could already tell I took the wrong route on how to take this thing down. The caribou kept bucking back and forth trying to throw me off. I don't know what got over me, (probabaly the hunger) but I would not let go. After a bit, the bucking became slower and easier to ignore and then finally, the caribou fell to the snowy forest floor. All the caribou looked at me like some sort of monster and quickly galloped away.

I then finally could take a full look at this animal and realized how large it actually was. This thing is huge! the body of this animal was one of the biggest I've seen on anything. This could most definantly feed a whole pack and then someI And I took it down all by myself.

"I guess they were wrong to put me in the omega rank! I'm a natural born hunter!" I yelled aloud as I took a big bite out of the caribou. As I thought back to Jasper I wondered if anyone would miss me. Well I knew one thing Kate wouldn't miss him, but who else would though. I thought about my friends first, but then the only one who wasn't giving him the cold shoulder was Salty, and that's because Salty also got together with another Alpha. Apparently, Mooch, Candy, Sweets, and Shakey were pissed that we got together with Alpha's and thought we were acting like we were better then them. Well, I can't say I disagree with them, because I thought we were kinda better since Alpha's liked us. I guess you could say we felt popular and didn't want to talk to the unpopular people. But, as time went on and both our relationships got worse with our mates we started to crawl back to our friends, who then proceeded to completely and utterly ignore us. They wouldn't even speak one word to one of us. So I guess all I can say who misses me right now back in Jasper is Salty. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he ran away too.

As I sat there in the snow, eating my food and reminiscing about the old days in Jasper, I heard the rustling of a bush and the crunching of twigs and out popped a tan furred wolf with golden streaks of fur running up and down her back, almost like stripes. She sat there staring at me for minute and I stared back. She then started to walk weakly over to me in a helpless motion. I decided to defend my territory so I started to growl loudly and fiercely at her. As she got closer I stopped growling and stared in awe of how beautiful this she-wolf was. I also stopped growling because I noticed the small body structure of the girl and realized she was only an omega.

"Sir, could I please get a piece of meat from your kill?" the wolf asked with her eyes barely open. I quickly nodded my head speecheless of how beautiful this wolf was.

She then walked over to the kill and started to go to town on it! I never saw anyone eat that fast! I walked over to her while she was eating and started to talk to her.

"I'm sorry to ask, but what would your name be?" I asked nervously.

She took a step back from the caribou and with blood dripping from her muzzle she eyed me up and down and smiled a bit and finally said, "Ok, you're pretty cute so I'll tell you. It's Jenny". She thought I was cute!

"Jeeeennnyyy" I said dreamily staring at her. She started to giggle.

"And what is your name handsome stranger?" She joked. I laughed bit and replied, "It's Humphrey".

"Well, "Humphrey" what are you doing out here in the cold?" She asked curiosly. As soon as she said that upsetting thoughts entered my head of Kate and my friends back in Jasper. I wasn't ready to talk about this subject.

"Jenny, I could ask you the same thing." I said cold, clearely not wanting to talk about it. Jenny was taken back by my coldness, but she went back to usual herself and changed the subject.

"Well Humphrey, I found a den before I came out here so let us go there before I tell you why I'm here. It's too cold out here to tell stories." She said shivering. I didn't even notice the cold until Jenny mentioned. It's pretty damn freezing out here.

"Well, lead the way!" I exclaimed letting Jenny go ahead of me. As we went to leave the clearing I looked back at my huge kill for the final time. Huh, I guess a lot of people were wrong about me?

**I guess I still got it in me. It took me awhile to pump this one out, almost two hours! If I get 5 reviews I can promise you a promise in the middle of next week! Well anyway, thanks for reading and please favorite and follow the story if you haven't already done so! **

**-Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone!**

**I was just chilling here at home, bored out of my mind and thought "LETS CHURN OUT ANOTHER CHAPTER". And here I am! Well thank you all for reviewing and such! It means a lot to me! Really it does! If I get the same amount of reviews I got today for my second chapter, well I might just update tomorrow night also! Well, that is up to you guys! Anywho, let's start this chapter, shall we?**

_Humphrey's POV_

As Jenny led me back to her den all she would do is flirt with me. Almost every five minutes or so she would would purposely trip on her own and ask for help up. Me, being the complete gentlemen that I am would help her out with no questions asked for the first couple of times. But now it was just getting ridiculous! It seems almost every second she is tripping over air! If this kept happening, we wouldn't make it to the den until dawn

Almost on cue, there Jenny was in front of me fallen onto the ground and she called out to me, "Ouch, oh Humprey, could you please help me out?".

"Jenny, next time you fall I won't help you up", I said pulling Jenny back up on her feet. Jenny looked at me like she has been shot.

"W-what do you mean, Humphrey?", she stuttered nervously.

"Come on, Jenny, you know what I mean. We are not going to get to your den anytime soon if you're gonna fall every five seconds!", I said obvisouly annoyed.

"Damn, you how did you find out I was faking it?", She asked innocently.

"I don't know, maybe the twentieth time" I scoffed. Jenny giggled and then kept leading me. I gotta say though, this girl has amzing curves. I just can't stop staring at her! Wait! How am I getting turned on by this? I just got my heart broken like two hours ago! I am ashamed at myself. Jenny then glanced back quickly and noticed my drooling while looking at her an giggled rather loudly. I tried to play it off, but it was so obvious I was staring.

"So Humphrey..." Jenny started. Oh no, she's going to call me out for being a pervert!

"Uh, yes?", I said, bracing for embarrassment.

"Well, I noticed that you are not an Alpha, but you took down such a huge beast back at the clearing. How did you do that?" Jenny said in awe. I was relieved quickly that she didn't bring up that staring incident.

"Well, actually to tell the truth I don't even know how I did it. I just hopped and hoped for the best really" I said in lack for a better explanation. Jenny sighed. I could tell she was satisified with that explanation.

"So you're telling me you had no other training expierence, except for that?" Jenny said sonfused.

"Well, yeah! You could probabaly say I'm a natural born hunter!", I said pretty proud of myself.

"Naturally Born Hunter indeed", Jenny whispered to herself. After that, we didn't really talk that much from there. Some side conversations here and there, but nothing huge. I did learn where she was from. Apparently she lived in a pack pretty close to here in Antler Park. Finally, we came across an old abandoned den and Jenny stopped.

"Well, welcome to the den!", Jenny said smiling widely at me. Taking a good look at it the den was farely sized and roomy. Good place to nap for the night. Jenny and I quickly got settled in and gathered around the middle of the den to talk.

"Now that we are situated, could you now tell me that story of where you are coming from?" Jenny said happily curling up into a ball, lying against me. Normally, I would be rather upset with her being intimate with me, but since it is so old out, I'll let it slide.

"Ok sure, Let me start from the beginning..." I said clearing my throat. I then proceeded to tell Jenny how Kate and I got sent to Sawtooth and how we came back and got married. Then I told her how she cheated on me, making me run away, ultimately making me end up here, with Jenny.

"Wow, Humphrey I didn't know you had a heartbreak before all this...I feel bad for flirting with you all this time now..." Jenny trailed off, sadly looking at the ground. I put my paw around Jenny shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm not upset with that. I'm just angry at Kate. Anyway, do you think I can come to your pack?" I said petting her fur on the back of her head. I could see this upset her.

"Well Humphrey-" I interrupted her and said, "I promise I'll be an amazing omega".

"Humphrey I need to tell-" I interrupted her again, "Oh come on Jenny, could I please join your pack?".

"HUMPHREY!", Jenny yelled out, clearly frustrated. I backed down a bit and whimpered.

Jenny sighed and said, "Humphrey, if you come back with me, I would have to mate with you...".

**Well here you go guys! This is my present to you guys for all the reviewing! Thanks again and keep reviewing!**

**-Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone!**

**If anyone has an idea for the story feel free to PM me! I totally encourage it! Short chapter today guys, just putting it up so I don't leave you with a cliffhanger for too long. **

_Humphrey's POV_

The words flowed clearly out of her mouth, but I still had to ask her, "Excuse me?".

Jenny sighed and responded, "Humphrey, I am the Pack Leader's daughter and in my pack we have these rituals where the pack leader's son or daughter goes out into the wilderness and looks for a suitable mate to bring pack as co-pack leader". As she ended that sentence, I started to have my doubts.

"So wait, you're telling me that two omegas could rule over thepack together? How could that be.", I said flabbergasted that such a pack monarchy like this exists.

"Well, you see we don't really do anything as pack leaders, we are just people with a title! Most of the work is done by alphas and thier little groups. All we do is live our life till we bare a son and they do what I did, find a soulmate like us.", Jenny said blushing. Chills went up my spine when she said "like us". Even though this girl is beautiful, I still want to get to know her before we become mates, or even soulmates for that matter.

"Woah, Woah, Jenny, I just want to start from the beggining and get to know you first!" I said. Jenny slumped her shoulders and frowned at the ground.

"Well, if that's what you want, I guess I'm okay with it", Jenny said smiling at me.

"Now! Let's get some sleep, we'll talk more about going to the pack in the morning." Jenny said as she curled up next to me. As she laid down, I flet a wave of uncomfortableness hit me like bricks. I quickly got up an moved to the opposite side of the den form Jenny and laid down. Jenny looked at me, confused and distraught.

"Sorry, I've been through a lot, I kinda want to sleep alone tonight..." I trailed off looking at the mouth of the cave, where it seemed a snow storm would be starting soon. Jenny nodded and smiled, "I understand, it's my fault for trying to sleep next to you, Goodnight Humphrey".

As I laid down my head and started to drift off I whispered to myself, "Goodnight Kate".

**Again really sorry for the short chapter! Please review and favorite! FIVE MORE REVIEWS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT TOMORROW, AND IT'S GOING TO BE LONG!**

**-Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm back to give you a chapter! Also if you guys haven't I suggest a great animated movie. The movie is "How to Train Your Dragon". It is a really great animated movie and it has an amazing fanbase on fanfiction. Over 10,000 fanfics of it! I'm thinking of writing a story about the movie, also. Anyway, I'm getting sidetracked, here is the chapter...**

_Humphrey's POV_

As I woke up memories of the previous night flooded into my mind, making me feel really awkward. I shook the awkwardness out of my system and slowly stretched my muscles. The sun shined through the den's entrance, making this cold winter morning somewhat more comfortable. I looked around searching for Jenny, but she was no where to be seen. Now where could she be? I got up off my spot on the den floor and made my way to the middle of the den. As I sat there, waiting for Jenny, it felt like I was finally at peace with myself. At home in Kate and I's den, there was always this hostile tension going on. It always had us on edge. Now, since Jenny and I are out in the wilderness by ourselves, it seems sorta...peaceful. Like this is what my inner wolf always wanted. To be free and not have to abide by silly pack laws.

As I sat their, thinking the day away, Jenny stepped in, with two rabbits in her mouth. As soon as I saw her my stomach rumbled.

"Ooooh, looks like I'm just in time! Sounds like you are hungry, huh", Jenny said sweetly. I smiled wide. Wow, not only is this girl pretty, she can catch her own meals!

"Yeah! I could eat a whole caribou by myself right now!", I said happily munching down on the rabbit.

"Sorry, it's not much, I don't know how to catch anything bigger than a rabbit", Jenny said embarrassed.

"Don't worry a second! I'm just grateful I have a meal to wake up to. Thanks Jenny", I said smiling brightly at her. She blushed beet red and looked away from me.

"Well, maybe you could teach me on how to catch some real prey", Jenny tempted. I quickly jumped at the opportunity to accept this. This is a perfect chance to connect with her!

"Yeah, definitely! Sounds like a bunch of fun!" I said happily finishing up the rest of the rabbit meat. Jenny lit up when I said yes.

"Great! How about right after breakfast?" Jenny asked. Since my mouth was full of meat I nodded my head quickly. Jenny giggled at this. For the first time in awhile, I was actually happy.

As we finished up breakfast, we decided to go back to the opening where we first met. I remembered seeing many caribou in that clearing when I first got there. As soon as we got there I tried to show Jenny some tips on how to get into hunting position. I don't know why I was though, since my only time I ever hunted was only yesterday. But hey, if it worked for me it could work for Jenny. Also, it seemed like it was a really good decision to come to this clearing today, since there was like fifty something caribou there!

"Ok Jenny, pick out the caribou you want to attack and when you do, remember my tips. The lower to the forest floor, the easier the kill. Also, remember to latch on to his neck and don't let go till his body feels limp!", I whispered loudly as she started to stalk her prey.

"Ok mom!", Jenny teased in response. I wanted to growl at this, but all I could do was chuckle. She had a point. As Jenny got closer to her prey, the lower she got. When she got under the caribou's neck, you couldn't even see her she was so low! Jenny quickly and swiftly latched her teeth onto the neck of the caribou and wouldn't let go. The caribou bucked back and forth, trying to shake off the she-wolf on its neck, but no luck. The caribou soon stopped bucking and fell to the forest floor. Jenny has done it!

"ATTA GIRL JENNY!", I screamed from a distance. Jenny looked back at me and smiled a toothy grin, blood covering her teeth. She looked really cute.

Jenny and I dragged the caribou to a secluded side of the clearing and started to dig in to it.

"Wow, eating your own kill makes it taste SO much better!", Jenny exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know right. You really did great out there!", I said liking some blood off her muzzle. Jenny blushed as I did this.

"Well, I did have a great teacher", Jenny said, smiling at me. I chuckled and smiled back.

"Yeah, I'm pretty great, aren't I?" I teased. Jenny giggled at this.

"You are the greatest! Look at what you taught me!", and before I knew it, Jenny pounced on me, pinning me easily to the ground. As I got my bearings, I realized Jenny was lying on top of me and giggling.

"Oh yeah, huh?", As soon as I said that I quickly flipped Jenny over and pinned her. We both started to laugh at this. As soon as we stopped laughing we started to look into each other's eyes. I never noticed, but Jenny had mesmerizing green eyes. As I got lost in them I started to notice myself start to lean in. And then Jenny started to lean in, but right before we touched muzzles a familiar voice said something.

"Humphrey!" a familiar voice screamed across the valley.

"Kate?" I asked.

**Uh-Oh! Some stuff is about to go the hell down! Find out what next chapter! If you want the chapter of soon, please review and tell me what you like and disliked!**

**-Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm back! Thanks for all the support in my time of grief. I now know I can look towards the fanfiction community for help and comfort. Anyway, enough sad talk, let's do this story. **

_Humphrey's POV_

Yeah, it was definitely Kate. I quickly got off Jenny, leaving her flustered on the ground from almost kissing her.

"I-is that her?", Jenny asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice. I eyed her suspiciously before answering, "Yes, that is definitely Kate". I could never mistake her for anyone else. Her golden fur shining in the winter's sun and her amber eyes with a sparkly tint in them, like they usually had. If it was any other day, I would drool over her. But not today, not after what she put me through. All I could feel for her right now was emptiness and hatred.

Kate quickly sprinted over to us, making sure I wouldn't run away. As she came closer I could see tears flowing out of her bright amber eyes. She then jumped at me, tackling, or hugging, me hard to the ground with a loud, "OOMF". As I was about to yell I heard quiet sobbing and condensation forming on my chest.

"Humphrey", she sniffled, "why did you leave". The nerve of this girl, huh?

"Why did I leave?" I said to myself in disbelief.

"Huh", she said, wiping her face with her paws. I then got her off me and stood up, still can't believe what I just heard.

"Why did I leave?", I said, a little loudly to myself this time.

"Humphrey, are you okay?" Jenny said, concerned.

"WHY DID I FUCKING LEAVE? IS THAT WHAT YOU JUST ASKED ME", I screamed loudly at the sky. Kate backed down again and said a almost inaudible, "Yeah...".

I almost lost it for a second there. I calmed down and then responded.

"I don't know. I think maybe YOU locking muzzles with my brother-in-law, Garth!" I said angrily.

"Well, well...YOU never gave me a chance to explain it!", Kate said angrily right back. Oh, this must be good!

"Ok! Fine, here is your one and only chance to explain!", I said, boiling with anger. Kate shuffled her paws around nervously.

"Well, Humphrey, I uh, well you see-", I cut her off.

"Enough! You don't have anything to explain to me. Come on Jenny, let's leave", I said. As Jenny and I left for the den, Kate spoke again.

"You don't know how hard it is! Coming home to an omega husband and having to support him for your whole life!", Kate shouted loudly. I looked at her with crazy eyes. I don't want to say, but the thoughts running through my mind at that time were less then pleasant.

"Isn't that what marriage is for? To pick up your loved one's faults and they will do the say to you? Oh, but I forgot, you don't love me.", I said not even sharing a glance with this girl. Kate was speechless and she knew I was right.

"But Humphrey-"

"Just go back to Garth, I can't even stomach to look at you anymore", I said in disgust.

"Humphrey, you don't feel anything for me, at all?", She said in disbelief.

"All I can feel for you right now is emptiness and hatred", I said angrily glancing at a concerned Jenny to the side of me. And with that, Kate was off into the snowy trees, on her way back to Jasper Park, I hope. Jenny and I walked back to the den in silence. Every time she tried to spike up a conversation about what just happened, I quickly shot it down. When we got back to the den, it was already late so we both laid down for bed. Jenny slept close to me, but I didn't mind.

"Jenny?", I asked aloud to the peacefully silent den.

"Yes, Humphrey?", She responded with a little irritated tone.

"I've made up my mind. I want to go to your pack with you", I said certain of what I wanted to do.

**Please, review, favorite, and follow the story!**

**-Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging out**


	7. Chapter 7

**IM BACK BABY :)**

The sun showered down on Jenny and I, making me roll over in discomfort. From the side of me, I felt Jenny groan and start to stand on her paws.

""Humphrey", she whispered, "Time to wake up. We've got to make it to my pack fast before sundown."

"Ugh, why's that?", I groaned out, starting to stretch my legs out.

"Do you really want to travel in the dark?", she responded sarcastically, giggling while walking out of the comfy den. I groaned again and began to stand up. As soon as I got up, memories of last night plagued my mind. I still can't believe I said those things to her. It took some balls to say that to your once love, even if she said those horrible things about me. It then hit me hard, as hard as a shot to the chest. I still love her.

"Humphrey! Are you going to stand there all day! Let's get moving!", Jenny yelped from outside the den, dragging me out of the recesses of my guilt mind. Oh man! That's right! I agreed to be Jenny's mate last night!

**-A-O-A-O-A-O-A-O-A-O-A-O**

"Jenny about last night..."

"Humphrey, thank you",

"Excuse me?", Thank you! What does she mean by that?!

"Thank you for finding me", Jenny replied, padding over to me and rubbing her muzzle on the side of my neck.

"Uh, Actually, I think you found me, if I remember correctly.", I responded, trying to shed some humor in the emotional atmosphere.

"No", she giggled, "You found me and shared your kill with me. Usually when I stumble upon some lone wolf and ask for food, they take a defensive stance and growl at me to go away, but not you. No, you were different. And for that, I thank you."

"Hey, anytime! And thank you for offering me a place to stay when I was denless."

"Oh Humphrey!", she replied, a blush adorning her pretty face. What followed this conversation was silence, but not awkward silence, no, it was a more comfortable kind of silence. I could sit and stare into Jenny's hazel orbs all day.

"Ahem, anyway, let's be on our way, huh?",

"Yes, let's" Jenny said, smiling broadly.

**-A-O-A-O-A-O-A-O-A-O-A-O**

We finally set out towards Jenny's pack only stopping to hunt. Finally Jenny told me that we were at her packs border.

"Humphrey, after going onto our territory, there's no turning back" Jenny said to me, seriousness flooding into her features.

"Don't worry. You think I'll turn back now after padding all the way here.", I chuckled, while putting my tail around her shoulders.

"Don't worry so much, we are in this together", I added, licking her muzzle. Her only response was a 1000 watt smile.

**And there we go! Back on course m8s! Next chapter coming out soon!**


End file.
